Perjalanan Pulang Setelah Hujan
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Hanya obrolan ringan Hansol dan Chan ketika mereka pulang dari les setelah hujan sore itu.. Seventeen. Chwe Hansol/Lee Chan. Oneshoot.. Happy Reading..


**Title : Perjalanan Pulang Setelah Hujan**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Chwe Hansol**

 **-Lee Chan**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **Oct 2, 2016**

Story Start Begin…

Hujan baru saja berhenti, meninggalkan genangan air dengan jumlah besar di sepanjang jalan beraspal. Pohon-pohon meneteskan air, dan semak-semak menimbun air di dedaunannya.

Chan melompat untuk menghindari genangan air di jalan. Di punggungnya tersampir tas hitam, dan buku paket kelas dua di genggaman. Untung saja les nya selesai setelah hujan berhenti, jadi dia tidak perlu menunggu reda sampai malam dan pulang terlambat.

"Chan, jangan melompat-lompat."

Menoleh lalu tersenyum dan berhenti bergerak, menghadap sepenuhnya kepada seseorang yang baru saja menegurnya.

Hansol mendekat lalu menggandeng tangannya. Tangan Chan yang kecil itu terasa dingin, jadi Hansol mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Nanti kau jatuh, aku yang dimarahi Jeonghan hyung."

Chan tertawa. "Aku suka kalau Hansol hyung menggandeng tanganku. Hangat."

Mereka berjalan lagi, pelan-pelan menikmati sore yang sejuk. Di atas langit, awan mendung yang berwarna abu-abu bercampur dengan gradasi langit senja yang berwarna jingga.

"Aku juga suka. Tanganmu itu enak sekali kalau di genggam. Pas dengan tanganku."

Ketika mereka hampir sampai di dekat halte, hujan turun lagi. Tidak cukup deras, tapi bisa terkena flu atau bahkan demam jika tidak segera berteduh. Jadi Hansol menarik tangan Chan sampai ke halte, duduk disana sambil menunggu hujan berhenti. Hansol melepas jaketnya yang kemudian dipakaikan ke bahu Chan.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, hyung?"

"Tidak." Jawab Hansol. "Aku pakai baju lengan panjang."

Chan mengangguk kemudian diam. Mereka berdua diam, sengaja membiarkan suara hujan mengisi kekosongan. Tangan Chan kemudian terulur untuk merasakan dinginnya air hujan.

Hansol menarik tangannya lalu menggenggam dan meniupnya supaya hangat. "Nanti tanganmu dingin, Chan."

Yang lebih muda terkikik lalu menatap hujan lagi.

"Saat hujan seperti ini, makanan apa yang ingin kau makan, Hansol hyung?"

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau lapar?"

"Tidak terlalu." Jawab Chan, menggeleng. "Tapi aku ingin makan sesuatu saat hujan seperti ini."

Hansol mengangguk. Lalu tepat setelah itu hujan berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti.

"Ayo pulang, hujannya sudah berhenti."

Keduanya beranjak kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Hansol yang masih menggenggam tangan Chan.

"Kau ingin makan apa, hyung, disaat seperti ini?" Tanya Chan lagi.

Hansol menatapnya. "Aku sedang ingin makan kentang goreng dan susu coklat. Kau?"

"Sejak pulang dari les tadi aku ingin makan es krim. Rasa coklat dengan banyak chocochip dan saus coklat."

Hansol mengernyit. "Serius, Chan? Hujan baru saja berhenti dan kau ingin makan es krim?"

"Habisnya aku ingin. Kalau bilang ke Jeonghan hyung pasti aku dilarang." Kata Chan. "Tapi kentang goreng juga boleh."

Rumah Chan sudah terlihat dan sekitar lima langkah lagi mereka sampai di pagarnya ketika Hansol tertawa.

"Jangan pulang dulu ya, hyung," kata Chan sambil membuka pintu pagar. "Jeonghan hyung bisa membuatkan kita kentang goreng dan susu coklat yang enak."

"Tentu. Aku bisa menunggu Mingyu hyung menjemputku sambil makan kentang goreng buatan Jeonghan hyung."

Chan mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum lucu, membuat Hansol tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusak kepalanya.

Pintu rumah Chan terbuka, dan Jeonghan menyambut mereka berdua dengan ditemani Seungcheol disampingnya.

"Akhirnya kalian pulang. Tidak terkena hujan kan?" Keduanya menggeleng. "Kalau begitu ayo masuk. Aku akan membuatkan susu coklat untuk kalian."

Chan tersenyum menatap Hansol. "Benar kan, Hansol hyung?"

"Jeonghan hyung," panggil Hansol, Jeonghan menatapnya. "Kata Chan kau bisa membuat kentang goreng yang enak. Aku ingin mencobanya."

Jeonghan mengusak kepalanya gemas. "Kalau begitu ayo masuk. Akan kubuatkan sekarang juga."

Keduanya tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mendapat usapan di kepala dari Seungcheol.

Hari itu, setelah hujan, tidak terlalu dingin karena aroma kentang goreng dan susu coklat menguar memenuhi ruangan.

======END======


End file.
